Reawakening of the Triforce
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: JadenxAlexis. A dark force returns to claim back the triforce. Jaden and Alexis, the new triforce carriers must stop this threat. Can they? Maybe with the help of the spirits of Link and Zelda. Some OC cards.
1. King of Evil has Returned

**Reawakening of the Triforce**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Welcome Reader-sama to my next attempt at a JadenxAlexis fanfic. This story will hopefully meet your standards.)

Disclaimer: I don't own many things including Yugioh GX, and any of the other anime/manga/games that appear in this fanfic. However I own this fanfic and you own any reviews that you submit.

Warning: May contain some OOCness.

Warning: May contain Prom dresses and thought bubbles.

**Chapter 1: King of Evil has Returned**

(First day of school)

"Hey guys! Are you ready for a sweet new year?" Jaden asked his friends Syrus and Hassleberry happily as they got off the ship that had transported them to Duel Academy island.

"I don't know Jay. I don't think we can handle a third year of adventure" Syrus, the bluenette roid duelist responded timidly.

"Who you kiddin private? I can't wait for this year to start! I'm on the need for a real adventure!" Hassleberry, the army talkin dino duelist exclaimed.

"Its good to see that you two haven't changed at all over the summer" a voice with a British accent commented.

The three duelists turned to see that it was Bastion the tactician duelist who was known for making formulas and elaborate strategies in order to defeat his opponent. He was also a Ra yellow and a friend of Jaden's.

"Bastion! How was you're summer?" Jaden asked kindly.

"Nothing special really. I just spent most of it working in an aerospace and astrophysical lab studying the morphological evolution of galaxies using spectral red shifting technologies" Bastion informed them casually.

"Uhh…………..that sounds fun" Jaden said unsurely.

"I have no idea what he just said" Hassleberry admitted.

"Move out of the way morons!" another voice commanded. It belonged to the ex-Obelisk now turned Slifer student Chazz Princeton.

"Hey Chazz did you miss us?" Jaden asked cheerfully. Chazz gave them a glare and sarcastically said "Like missing a slow-healing scab."

"Why would you miss a scab?" Jaden innocently asked. Chazz face-vaulted and got right back up. "No you idiot! What I mean is I didn't miss any of you Slacker morons!" he yelled.

"Unfortunately Chazz hasn't changed either" Syrus muttered. Hassleberry and Bastion crossed their arms and nodded in agreement.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me THE CHAZZ!" he exclaimed striking a dramatic 'cool' pose. All of those present, sweat-dropped and stepped back nervously.

"I see Chazz's ego hasn't shrunk one bit unfortunately" a feminine voice said. Alexis Rhodes, also know to some as the Queen of Obelisk, approached the group.

"Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

"MY ALEXIS! YOUR GRACEFUL BEAUTY HAS ONCE AGAIN CAPTURED MY HEART! PLEASE BE MINE!" Chazz shouted dramatically crouched on one knee and holding Alexis's hand.

Alexis forced a smile and tried to step away from the love struck Chazz. Jaden was filled with jealousy and rage, but he was able to hide it mostly making it look like he just had a bad itch and was resisting the urge to scratch it.

After Bastion and Hassleberry dragged Chazz away, Alexis and Jaden turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes longingly.

"Jay/Lex….." they both started in unison. After realizing what they were doing they turned away both had a tint of red from embarrassment on their faces.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time again.

"I'm just ready to relax this year" Atticus said coolly, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah me too. Hey you know what? This year there's going to be the senior prom! You guys got any idea who you're taking?" Jasmine said looking over everyone curiously. A few of them turned away in embarrassment while Chazz had a small thought bubble over his head, with the image of Alexis in a prom dress floating around, causing him to drool. At least until Alexis came up from behind and smacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"How about you Alexis? Are you planning on taking anyone special? You know, anyone with brown hair, brown eyes, slifer red jacket, and amazing duel skills?" Mindy hinted.

"And you Jaden. Did you find that long blonde haired, Obelisk Blue, with a fiery personality?" Atticus hinted

Okay so it wasn't hinting. Putting up large neon signs over Jaden and Alexis that said 'perfect match' couldn't have made it more obvious.

"I don't know what you're talking about" both of them exclaimed hurriedly. The others just smiled to themselves, except Chazz who was not awake at the moment. After a few more minutes of catching up, the group decided to get to their dorms and unpack their things. They agreed to meet later in the renovated Slifer Red common room that was constructed by Chazz's hired workers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Abandoned Dorm)

Within the dark recesses of the accursed dorm was a cursed temple connected to the shadow realm. Two years ago, the Shadow Riders had used this place as their base of operations and they were planning to take over the world using the three demon cards (I'm not going to call them by the pansy dub version: "Beast Cards" so deal with it!). But Jaden and his friends had worked together in beating this threat. Jaden even personally defeated the three demon cards.

But that was two years ago. What stirs within?

In the middle of the underground temple, a small crack, a division, in the air appeared. It was a void between dimensions. A portal in between worlds. It was slowly growing.

(Outside the Abandoned dorm)

"See guys. That's the abandoned dorm" a third year Obelisk said to his two friends, pointing to the boarded up, deserted building. The boy was tall and he had short brown hair, pointing in one direction. He also had green eyes and basically had an average face. His friends consisted of a short boy with spiky lime green hair and blue eyes while the other guy was a medium height bald, fat kid with a long nose. All three of them were clothed in the traditional Obelisk Blue dorm uniforms.

"It doesn't look so bad" the short kid said.

"I don't know. I get this creepy vibe from just looking at it. Something is weird about this place" the fat kid said.

"You're just chicken Charley" the tall Obelisk accused.

"Am not. I bet you guys are just afraid" Charley responded.

"All right then how about you and Sean go in and look around while I keep watch" the tall kid said which made his friends sweatdrop.

"Oh no you don't you're coming with us!" Sean exclaimed dragging both of his friends into the abandoned dorm.

(Underground temple)

The gaping hole linking dimensions was getting larger. Suddenly a gloved hand shot out from the void and grabbed onto one edge of the tearing space. Another hand appeared from inside and grabbed the other edge.

RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP

The hands started pulling apart the void making the opening larger. A dark purple glow could be seen from inside the space between worlds.

(Abandoned Dorm lobby)

The three teens looked around the room. A thick layer of dust outlined everything and cobwebs covered every corner. The furniture was all covered with white sheets and the place looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Well it hadn't.

"This place looks…….."

"Amazing" Sean finished for Charley.

"No what I was going to say was that this place looks disgusting" Charley grimaced as he took a sniff of the decaying room.

"Its not so bad" the tall kid said nervously.

"Okay then George. Why don't you just go around and look for that hidden temple we heard about" Sean challenged.

"The one where the shadow riders hung out, and where Jaden dueled and barely escaped with his life" George clarified with a hint of fear.

"Yep. And unless if you go by yourself you'll be considered a coward" Sean added. Charley looked unsure of the situation.

"Um………well…….I" George struggled.

"Fine. I guess we will all have to go back and tell everyone that George, one of the strongest Obelisk students at Duel Academy was too scared to do what Jaden Yuki did two years ago as a Freshman. I'm sure _Alexis _would love to hear that" Sean continued.

_That was a low blow. _Charley thought as he watched the tension grow.

George had secretly grown a crush on the Queen of Obelisk Blue ever since his freshman year. He was going to ask her out but then something happened to her and it just turned out that _Jaden Yuki _was the one to save her **and **her brother.

_Jaden Yuki_

Ohhhh how much George despised that Slifer. He always was angered every time he saw the Queen of Obelisk Blue hanging around with a bunch of third rate duelists. Especially when he secretly saw Jaden and Alexis hanging out alone together by the docks. Rage burned inside him.

Jaden Yuki. Not only had he saved Alexis and gained her friendship, but last year he had done the exact same thing. While George was under the Society of Light, he got to see Alexis more. But, he couldn't remember any of that now because that freak Sartorius brainwashed nearly the entire island.

Except Jaden.

Jaden played the hero again and was even the one who saved Alexis and brought her out of the light. What's worse is that they seem to be getting closer together and a little more friendlier towards each other.

Jaden, Jaden, Jaden.

He was always the one to play the hero and what did George do the past three years. Sit back and wait to be helped.

"FINE! I'll go" George shouted and walked off to some region of the abandoned dorm leaving behind his two friends.

"Do you think he'll actually do it?" the fat kid known as Charley asked his lime green haired friend.

"No way. He's too scared. He's probably looking for another way out of the dorm" Sean said with a smirk. Charley looked in the direction, George took off and couldn't help but feel worried.

(Underground temple)

"I'll show them. Those lousy, ungrateful, little…" George paused as he found that he made it to the underground temple where Jaden had dueled to save Alexis from some guy named Titan.

"What the heck is that?!" George was stupefied as he saw a large tear in the space a few meters in front of him.

Out of the infinite darkness, a tall man wearing a long black cape walked out. He had fire red hair, his skin was brown, and he wore black armor. His gaze was intense and his presence in the room felt horrible like all the light was being sucked out of you.

The tall dark man slowly walked out of the portal and turned around to see it snap shut. He then gazed upon George and smirked mysteriously.

"Tell me mortal, where have I come to? Is this still the Hyrule I once ruled?" the dark voiced man questioned the cowering boy.

"Wh…..wh….what are you t-talking about? What's H-yrule" George managed to speak as he fell to the floor from the deathly stare.

"You mean to tell me that Hyrule is no more? Hmm……..let's see what you can tell me" the brown man said. He shot out his hand and grabbed the boy's head lifting him up to eye level. George was struggling to get free but he was slowly suffocating from lack of oxygen.

"Reveal to me your secrets!" the man said. George started screaming in pain as a dark purple light erupted from the large hand and engulfed the boy's head.

Images of an age of technology, the passing of many millennia, the virtual game known as Duel Monsters that seemed to plague this world, had transferred to the man's mind.

"AHHHHHH!" George screamed.

The caped man then threw the boy hard into the opposite wall and watched as George fell to the ground with an audible thud.

_It seems Hyrule of long ago is no more. What exists now is a world of advanced technology. And these things called duel monsters. Very interesting indeed. Well I suppose since Hyrule is gone, I might as well take over this world using these………….duel monsters. And this time, Link and Zelda won't be here to stop me. _The man thought as he couldn't help but laugh at the hopelessness of this new world.

(Abandoned Dorm Lobby)

"AHHHHHH!" George's scream echoed throughout the dorm.

"Ha! I told you George would be too scared to do it" Sean said as Charley started shaking nervously.

Moments later a dark laughter was heard.

"Very funny George. Stop playing around and come out ya Scaredy cat" Sean said.

"I don't think that was George" Charley said quietly.

"Let's just go get him already, I'm sick and tired of waiting" Sean said impatiently and ran off, dragging Charley with him.

(Underground temple)

_It looks like I have to find the triforce pieces once again. I need to search for the new inheritors of the pieces, chosen by the goddesses._

The man then looked at the boy who was on the ground unconscious. Then he looked at himself. "Unfortunately if I want to blend in, I guess I have to get rid of these garments." He said. After applying a little magic to himself, he grew shorter until he was the height of an average teen male. He then did a spell and suddenly his armor disappeared and his cape turned into a blue blazer that hung from his shoulders. His gloves remained, and he changed to wearing a black undershirt and long brown pants. What was a noticeable feature was that a necklace with a golden triangle pendant hung around his neck.

"George come out now. Its time to go back" a voice echoed through the temple.

The man (now turned boy) heard two people coming. When they entered he assumed these two must have been that brat's friends.

"Who the heck are you and what did you do to George" Sean shouted bravely.

The man gazed upon the two newcomers heavily, causing Charley to pass out from the killer intent and Sean's confidence to start failing.

"I am Ganondorf. Former ruler of the kingdom of Hyrule. And I'm here to take over this pathetic world" Ganondorf said.

Sean looked like he was ready to panic. He began to sweat nervously and started to step back slowly.

With a wave of his hand the hole behind Sean shut tight locking the two in there.

"Not so fast. Didn't anyone tell you its rude to just walk out on somebody. How about this? If you can beat me in what you call a duel, then I'll let you and your friends go unharmed" the evil king offered.

"O-o-kay" Sean stammered, his previous confidence gone.

Sean struggled to pull out his deck and activate his duel disk but he managed.

Ganondorf smirked and stuck his hand out in front of him, palm face up. Dark energy began collecting until it formed the shape of a deck of duel monster cards. Sean stared in shock as Ganondorf then collected energy into his arm until a duel disk formed there as well. The disk looked like an incarnation of evil itself. Its ends were spiked and it was deathly black with the monster field (the part of the duel disk where you put down the cards) was colored a decaying brown.

"Why don't you start boy" Ganondorf taunted as both drew five cards.

Sean eventually drew his first card and began the duel for his life.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards. Then I must discard two of them to the graveyard. Next, I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode (1900 ATK). But he won't be here for long because next I activate Tribute doll. By sacrificing one monster on my side of the field, I can summon one level 7 monster. So I choose Kazejin (2400 ATK)!" Sean started as the green wind monster appeared. "But since he was summoned due to Tribute Doll, he can't attack this turn. I'm not done yet though. I activate the spell Premature Burial to bring back a monster that I discarded to the graveyard but first I have to pay 800 LP. So I choose Suijin (2500 ATK)." The water based monster was summoned next to his wind counterpart.

Sean: 3200 LP

Ganondorf: 4000 LP

"Then I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back the other monster I discarded, Sanga of the Thunder (2600 ATK)! Now I sacrifice Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin, and Kazejin to special summon Gate Guardian (3750 ATK)!"

"Finally, I play Mischief of the Goddess of Time, which lets me attack you now even though it's the first turn and all I have to do is skip a turn. Go Gate Guardian attack him directly with Path of Destruction!" (A/N: I'm going to make up some names of these attacks just cuz I'm that creative.)

The tall monster brought its massive hands together and started charging energy. A bright white glow built up into its palms as it directed the attack at the still smirking Ganondorf.

"ATTACK!" Sean shouted and the beam of energy shot at the king of evil.

Sean cheered happily as the attack made a direct hit causing a stir in the dust collected in the room.

"W-what n-o w-ay" Sean stammered as he looked at Ganondorf's LP.

Sean: 3200 LP

Ganondorf: 4000 LP

"Is that all? You're probably wondering what happened. Well first whenever I am about to suffer from a direct attack and I have the monster Shadow Ganon in my hand, by discarding him and two cards from my hand, your attack becomes null and void" Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"No way!" Sean finished. _Alright. I have my most powerful monster on the field and he's got nothing. I think I can win this. This guy is just all talk._

"Finally. Now I draw a card and activate the effect of my Redead. If at my standby phase, Redead is in the graveyard, I can special summon him directly to the field" Ganondorf said as the Redead monster appeared on the field.

Redead (1000 ATK)

"How did you do that?"

"Redead was one of the cards I discarded thanks to the special ability of Shadow Ganon. That's not all. I activate the effect of my Stalfos (2500 ATK) who was also discarded to the graveyard. Now that he's there I can special summon up to five Stalfos tokens to the field" Ganondorf explained as four pieces of skeleton appeared on the field next to the lone Redead.

Stalfos Tokens (500 ATK)

"I sacrifice three Stalfos tokens to summon King of Evil Lv 1 (ATK 0)." To Sean's surprise, an exact replica of Ganondorf appeared. But he wasn't as dark looking as the one he was dueling.

"This is a very special monster and thus requires three sacrifices. Now I activate his effect, for every monster I sacrifice on the field, he is boosted to his next level. So I sacrifice my Redead and my last Stalfos token to boost him to King of Evil Lv 5 (ATK 2000)." Now the Ganondorf on the field started to look like the one who was dueling but it still wasn't as intimidating.

"I activate King of Evil Lv 5's effect. By discarding my entire hand, I can draw 5 new cards. "Now for every card in my hand, your monster loses 200 attack points thanks to King of Evil Lv 5's second effect."

King of Evil Lv 5 (2000 ATK)

Gate Guardian (2750 ATK)

"Finally, I activate the field spell, Darkness Reigns." The surrounding temple started to morph and change into the field spell. The field turned into the ruins of a castle. The sky was pitch black and the moon was blood red. The trees were dead, black and brown leaves scurrying across the ground from some cold wind. A wolf's call was heard. It looked exactly like something out of a horror movie only more terrifying.

"All monsters on my side of the field gain attack points equal to the number of life points I pay and the effect only lasts for one turn. So I pay 3950 LP giving my King of Evil Lv 5 a total attack strength of 5950 ATK! King of Evil destroy that pathetic monster (Gate Guardian 2750 ATK and Sean has 3200 LP) with dark judgment!"

The ganondorf on the field stuck a palm out in front of him and charged a blue orb of energy. Then with little warning, he fired the powerful blast, completely disintegrating Gate Guardian. Sean was struck with the remaining attack.

Sean: 0 LP

Ganondorf: 50 LP

Sean collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion but before he could pass out, the dark purple energy returned and started to absorb his body.

Ganondorf walked over to the fallen Obelisk and smirked. "Since you lost and I'm feeling generous today, how about I make you and your friends my first minions of this world."

Sean couldn't respond because the black energy covered nearly his entire body now. He felt his soul turning black. He looked over to his unconscious friends and saw that the same thing was happening to them too.

Finally, Sean let go of his hold on reality and fell into the darkness.

**End Chapter**

(A/N: How did ya like that reader-sama? If you need me to list the OC cards and their effects just tell me in a review and I will do so next chapter. Thank you for reading reader-sama.)

**Attention: Reader-sama please just click the submit review button on the bottom left of the screen and type either the word 'hi' or 'im reading' and click submit. I just want to know how many of you are reading. However normal reviews are accepted…….very accepted.**


	2. You are the Chosen One

**Reawakening of the Triforce**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: It seems this story is just as popular as a few of my others. I hope it will be. Thank you for reading reader-sama. Please sit back and enjoy another chapter.)

List of OC cards used in Last Chapter:

Monster:

Shadow Ganon (I haven't decided the level, attack or defense of this monster yet. Or its second effect.) Its first effect that was used in the last chapter: Discard this card and two other cards from your hand to the graveyard to negate a direct attack on your life points and end the opponents battle phase.

Redead (1000/1000): 4 star monster. Effect: When this card is in the graveyard, once per duel, you can special summon this card from the graveyard to the field.

Stalfos (2500/1600): 6 star monster. Effect: When this card is in the graveyard, once per duel, you can special summon up to five Stalfos Tokens to the field.

Stalfos Tokens (500/500)

King of Evil Lv 1 (0/0): 1 star monster. Effect: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing three monsters on the field. This monster can level up one level for every monster on your side of the field sacrificed. Special summon that level up monster from the deck or hand.

King of Evil Lv 3: (attack and defense and effects, I haven't decided. All you need to know is that this is what King of Evil Lv 1 evolves to after sacrificing one monster)

King of Evil Lv 5 (2000/2000): 5 star monster. Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by King of Evil Lv 1's ability. This can also be normal summoned by offering one King of Evil Lv 3 on your side of the field as a sacrifice to summon it from your hand. After this card is special summoned, normal summoned, or flip summoned, discard your entire hand and draw five new cards. Once per turn, you can choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field, and decrease its attack points by 200 for every card in your hand. The monster's orginal attack points return at the end of your turn.

Magic:

Field-Darkness Reigns: Sacrifice a number of life points to increase the attack points of all monsters on your side of the field by the number of life points sacrificed. This effect only lasts for the remainder of your turn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Zelda Ocarina of Time.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner Thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirits**_

Warning: Might contain slight OOCness.

Warning: Lack of reviews will result in poor story content.

**Chapter 2: You are the Chosen One**

(Abandoned Dorm lobby)

CRASH!

A small explosion was heard from inside the abandoned dorm.

_It seems most of my powers have been lost or tremendously weakened. _Ganondorf thought as he stared at the arm sized hole in the wall he just made which was still smoking.

_I guess I'm stuck using these duel monsters until my Triforce of Power returns to me. _He thought with frustration, staring at the back of his hand. The glow of where the Triforce of Power once resided was very dim to say the least.

"Master Ganondorf what is it you command of us?" the brainwashed George asked as he knelt before his master.

_Ah. Its good to have servants again. _The king thought turning to his loyal subjects. "For now return to Duel Academy and begin your reconnaissance mission. Find anyone who remotely possesses any power and defeat them to make them my slaves. I need to build up my forces after all." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yes Master Ganondorf." The three servants soon left their master to ponder alone.

_Now all that's left is to continue my search for the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom. But who could have the goddesses entrusted their powers to now that Link and Zelda are no more? _Ganondorf walked to the window and stared out at the distant academy plotting his takeover of this realm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dreamscape)

_Jaden looked around to see he was standing in the middle of a lush green field. He saw a large castle in the distance and decided to walk toward it._

'_This is one crazy dream' Jaden thought._

"_Chosen one" a divine voice echoed._

"_Who me?" Jaden questioned looking around for the voice._

"_Yes it is you who is chosen to hold my power."The voice said once again._

"_Where are you? Who are you?" Jaden shouted into the air but got no response._

_Jaden sighed and continued to walk to the castle. When he approached the gates he noticed that the drawbridge was up and thus he couldn't cross it. The sky then darkened and it started to rain._

_Suddenly the drawbridge dropped and a powerful white stallion came trampling out of the gates nearly running over him. Jaden turned to see who was riding on the horse._

_There was a woman who looked built to be like a bodyguard or weight lifter. The other person which caught Jaden's eye was a little girl who was dressed in beautiful expensive garments._

'_Like a princess' Jaden thought._

_Then he noticed the girl throw something toward him. It looked like some kind of musical instrument._

'_An ocarina?' Jaden thought with surprise as he ran over to the thrown object._

'_How did I know that?'_

_Jaden was stumped at the fact that he knew what the object was even though he had never seen one before in his life. Lightning began to streak across the black skies as thunder boomed across the land._

_A deathly chill descended upon the duelist who now shivered under the sudden malevolent feeling._

"_What's going on?" Jaden questioned aloud. He looked around and witnessed the castle he saw earlier, crumble to the ground. The field he was standing in started to die. The grass turned brown, the trees lost their leaves and rotted, and the water turned blood red._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA" the demonic voice boomed loudly startling the hero duelist._

"_Do not worry Hero, I will lend you my power to defeat this evil. Just look deep within yourself and unlock the hidden strength that has been dormant for thousands of years" the same godly voice told him._

_Jaden closed his eyes and calmed himself. When he opened them again, he noticed something resting on the palm of his hand. It was some kind of golden triangular shaped pendant._

_Suddenly, it started to merge right into Jaden's hand which shocked him completely._

"_Keep this power safe young hero. For your strongest challenge is soon approaching." The calm voiced said._

"_What is this power? What is the challenge? What do I have to do?" Jaden questioned but got no response as the dream world started to fade away._

"_Don't fret chosen one. For you now have Farore's courage." The voice finished as the dream world completely faded away._

"Jaden! Jaden! Jaden!" voice shouted Jaden bolted upright startling his blue haired friend Syrus.

"Whoa, what a dream?!" Jaden whispered to himself.

"Jaden its time to get to class or Crowler's gonna give you a detention and its only the first day!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You go ahead Sy. I need to get ready and I'll be there as soon as possible." Syrus nodded and ran off to class hoping his friend would make it as well.

Jaden watched as his friend ran off. A bright glow coming from the back of his right hand rapidly caught his attention. He was shocked to see a triangular shaped golden tattoo on his hand.

_I don't remember getting a tattoo? Oh no! I'm turning into a rock star! _Jaden panicked.

Then it faded away quickly as it appeared.

_Was that all really a dream? _Jaden wondered but decided to think about it later as he got ready for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Earlier: Alexis's dreamscape)

_Alexis opened her eyes to find that she was standing in some kind of royal garden. The many spring flowers decorated the area and she couldn't help but feel content with this._

"_Princess" a small voice spoke startling Alexis. She turned around to find a boy dressed in a green tunic. He was also armed with a short sword and wooden shield. Alexis was also surprised to see a small fairy dancing around the boy's head._

_Alexis was astonished when she found herself talking to the boy who she never met before. She wasn't even in control with what she was saying as if she could only see through the eyes of this 'princess' and that this was one of her memories. Alexis listened to the dialogue and could only pick up a few lines. Something about a darkness plaguing the land._

_Then Alexis found herself staring out a window to where a brown skinned desert man was kneeling before the king. She suddenly felt very cold and a little scared at the pure evil she could sense from this man. And she could tell the 'princess' felt the same way._

_Then everything went dark. Alexis found herself standing in the middle of a vast dark void. She felt like she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

"_You are the chosen one for my gift" a soft divine like voice comforted Alexis. Turning to look around, Alexis could only find a small source of light._

"_What do you mean?" Alexis asked hesitantly._

"_All will be told soon. Your world is in great danger and you must rise along side the reincarnation of the Hero of Time to defeat the evil that threatens your earth."_

_Alexis didn't know if she could believe what this strange voice was saying. "Hero of Time? Evil?"_

"_I don't have time to explain. For now I need you to unlock the power within you. Close your eyes and concentrate on the glowing beacon deep within the recesses of your mind."_

_Alexis did as she was instructed and was surprised to actually sense something within her. It was a golden triangular shaped source of power. She desperately tried to reach it and when she finally did_

_A bright flash consumed the area. Alexis started to drift away from the dreamscape back to reality._

"_You now have Nayru's wisdom. Use it well chosen one" the voice faded away._

Alexis struggled to open her eyes and adjust to the morning light. _That was one weird dream. _She thought but then a bright glow on her left hand caught her attention. She lifted it up to her face to get a closer lock and was shocked to find a golden triangular shaped tattoo imprinted on the back of her hand. But soon it faded away into her skin.

For several minutes, Alexis stared at her hand trying to figure out what had happened. But a knock at the door brought her out of her musings.

"Alexis its us Jasmine and Mindy. Time to get to class. You don't want to be late."

"Go on ahead. I'll see you in class." Alexis called out. At the sound of footsteps walking away, Alexis decided to think about all of this later and get ready for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syrus Trusdale" Crowler called out in attendance.

"Here" Syrus responded timidly.

"Jaden Yuki" Crowler said but got no answer.

"No Jaden again, huh? I guess whenever he shows up-" Crowler couldn't finish as the classroom door opened to reveal a heavily panting Slifer Red student, Jaden.

"I'm……-pant-……here…….-pant-…..Dr. Crowler" Jaden said between breaths.

"Mr. Slacker I'm glad you could join us today. But it seems you are late again. So I'll have to give you a-" Crowler stopped when he looked at who else entered the room, also panting heavily from running all the way.

Alexis Rhodes.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler. It was my fault we were late" Alexis said, surprising everyone in the room, including Jaden.

Jaden was about to say something in response but was stopped by Alexis.

"O-okay. I guess I can let this slip by one time" Crowler said surprising even himself.

"Thank you Dr. Crowler" Alexis said politely. Before Jaden and Alexis could separate into their individual seats, Jaden mouthed to her silently 'thank you.'

Alexis mouthed back 'don't worry about it' and gave him a small heart warming smile that made Jaden weak in the knees.

(With Jaden)

"Alright listen up class. Today we will be discussing…." Jaden just tuned out Crowler as usual and looked around the room. When he caught sight of Alexis again, he couldn't help but feel heat rise to his cheeks as he noticed how Alexis looked today.

_**Like an Angel? **_Inner Jaden suggested with a smirk.

_Yeah like……hey! _Inner Jaden just continued to smile mischievously, taking the opportunity to fill the real Jaden's minds with images of Alexis in various (insert whatever you want to think: for example: clothes).

On the outside Jaden could be seen with a new level of red on his face as he tried to keep the nosebleeds from coming.

(With Alexis)

Alexis caught Jaden looking at her and also started to feel the heat in her cheeks.

_Is he looking at me? Do I have something on my clothes? Is it my face? _Alexis started to worry.

_**I'm sure he's just admiring the way you look today. **_Inner Alexis tried to comfort.

_That's impossible. He has never looked at me like that before. _Alexis thought with a little disappointment.

Alexis tried to look away from Jaden but both of them kept stealing glances at each other. Each one was trying to stop themselves from blushing and also trying to deal with their alter egos.

This turned out unsuccessful because by the end of the class, both duelists had reached an undiscovered shade of red that was previously impossible to reach. Jaden and Alexis then had to deal with the questioning stares from their classmates and friends.

It seems this day could only get weirder.

Unknown to anyone, two spirits were watching the entire scene with amusement.

_**You know those two really love each other. **_The woman spirit said with a small smile.

_**How could you tell? **_The man spirit asked with confusion.

_**You can be so dense sometimes when it comes to love. **_The woman sighed. _**He's a genius with a sword but when it comes to the heart, he's rather stupid.**_

_**I'm right here you know! Besides, I found out that you loved me, didn't I? **_The man in a green tunic said.

_**After a few years of strong hinting from me, father, and practically everyone in Hyrule. **_The woman dressed in fancy garments added.

_**She's right you know. **_A little fairy spirit said joining in the conversation.

_**Come on Navi. You're suppose to be on my side. **_The man said.

_**Don't blame this on Navi, Link. **_The woman said.

_**Sorry princess. **_Link used the name he knew would annoy her.

_**How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me princess. **_She was cut off as Link walked over and kissed her deeply.

Watching her melt into his embrace he added in his most husky voice. _**Sorry Zelda.**_

Zelda smiled and started to kiss him back. As the passion began to get more intense Link wrapped Zelda close to him, pressing their bodies together, never breaking from the kiss.

_**I really don't need to see this. **_Navi said with disgust as she flew away, leaving the princess and the hero to have some time alone together. (A/N: Navi is a girl, right?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter**

(A/N: Sorry this was so short, I will try to update more often. Next chapter is a duel between Chazz and somebody else. You will find out. Also the first encounter between the triforce carriers of past and present. Read and review as always Reader-sama.)

**I have a small request. If any of you readers has a great idea for an OC card that anyone could use. Post it in a review. Last Chapter, I got some great ideas from several reviewers that I might use in future duels. Each one of you who submits an idea will receive credit of course for their OC card(s).**


	3. Princess of Destiny

**Reawakening of the Triforce**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Reader-sama. I'm sorry for late updates. Although I have an excuse, I'm tired of repeating it in every chapter that I have posted lately. So instead I'm just gonna get right to the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh-GX, the video game that's played in this story or Zelda, but I kinda own this fanfiction.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Warning: It probably will have some OOCness. ???

**Chapter 3: Princess of Destiny**

After classes that day, Jaden and the gang decided to hang around the very luxurious new addition to the Slifer Red dorm room. It originally was Chazz's room but after some convincing from the group Chazz agreed to let them use it as the Slifer common room.

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion were playing video games on the giant wall-sized flat screen television. Atticus and Aster were watching them play. Chazz was just laying back enjoying the comforts of his extravagantly decorated room. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were sitting off to the side gossiping about various things so that the guys wouldn't hear.

Alexis wasn't the type to gossip so instead opted to listen to her two friends. She was half listening until she heard them say the name Jaden.

"Wait! What did you say?" Alexis asked.

"Well we were just noticing that you and Jaden seemed to be acting a little strange today. Especially in class." Mindy said.

"You guys kept stealing glances at each other only to look away quickly with a large blush on your face." Jasmine told her.

"I do not blush!" Alexis denied with a small redness in her cheeks. Her friends just rolled their eyes before Jasmine continued.

"When are you two going to realize that you're perfect for each other?"

Alexis took the time to look at Jaden who was still intently focusing on the racing game he was playing. Alexis sighed and briefly thought about it. Jaden's childish nature seemed to be totally opposite to her serious strict personality. But being friends with the carefree Slifer for the past two years allowed for Alexis to open up more to those around her.

Alexis also had a lot to owe him. Ever since the first year, Jaden had saved her several times.

_But that's not the reason why I feel like this whenever I look at you Jaden, is it? _She thought to herself with another sigh. _**Its something a little deeper. **_Inner Alexis said.

"It's something a little deeper." Alexis repeated to herself.

"What was that?" Mindy asked curiously.

"N-nothing" the obelisk queen uncharacteristically stuttered. Her friends were still suspicious but decided to drop the matter for now.

(With Jaden and friends)

"Just one more turn and I'm gonna win!!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly controlling his video game go kart.

"Sorry Jay, but I'm gonna have to take you down! Go Red Shells!!" Syrus said as his characters (Red koopa and green koopa) on the screen fired three shells that acted like heat seeking missiles that struck Jaden's characters (Mario and Luigi) causing their cart to flip over temporarily stunning them.

This gave Syrus enough time to pull ahead. "Haha! It's my win guys." He said as he made the final turn and was in the home stretch. When suddenly on the screen the koopas looked up from their cart to see a blue shell with wings floating precariously above their moving cart. Then without warning the blue shell dive bombed their cart causing a massive blue explosion sending Syrus's cart into the air only to come crashing back down as Hassleberry's characters (Bowser and Baby Bowser) came zooming past him.

"Not this time private. I've got this race in the bag." The dino duelist confidently said as his video game cart was only a few meters away from crossing the finish line. Hassleberry was about to claim his victory when out of nowhere, a Chain Chomp came barreling over him.

CRASH

At the end of the chain attached to the fast moving Chain Chomp, were Bastion's racing characters (Baby Mario and Toad). Everyone's mouths dropped as Bastion's cart crossed the finish line and won the race.

When they turned to face the genius he just shrugged and smiled putting his fingers up in the classic V for victory sign.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh I just dragged along a little behind you guys and got a good item, my character's special: the Chain Chomp and used it at the last second to plow through you guys and take the win for myself." Bastion explained.

_Even in video games he plays with strategy. _Jaden thought.

"Hey its my turn to go!" Atticus said.

"Alright well I think I'm done for today. I'll just watch" Bastion said as he got up off his bean bag chair and traded seats in front of the TV with Atticus.

"Lets get it on!"

A few minutes into the game, they decided to strike up a conversation. If for nothing else, to distract their competition.

"So Jaden I noticed you were staring at a certain someone today" Atticus said out of the blue. This startled Jaden so much that he almost missed the jump on the game.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden pretended to be ignorant as he stayed ahead of the others, currently in first place.

Syrus and Hassleberry seemed to get the idea and went along with it. "I know what he's talking about. You were looking at her again, weren't you?" Syrus asked feigning innocence.

Aster smirked from behind them and decided to join in the teasing as well. Bastion even wanted to be entertained by this.

"Oh really Syrus. Who was Jaden staring at?" Aster asked also faking his innocence.

"You mean you don't know! He does this everyday." Bastion added.

Jaden was finding it really hard to keep the blush from covering his face in embarrassment as he also attempted to keep his mind on the game.

"Its so strange. Sarge just stares at her and then his face goes all red." Hassleberry said trying to hold back his laughter.

"So come on tell me who is it?" Aster asked again.

Jaden tried to block it all out. He was almost at the finish line. Just a few more seconds.

"Alexis" Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion all stated firmly.

Jaden lost his cool and focus. His cart whirling out of control careening off a guard rail-less bridge. Jaden looked up at the screen to see Atticus's characters: Baby Luigi and King Boo, cross the finish line in first. A zoom in on King Boo's face showed him sticking his tongue out and laughing as if he were taunting Jaden.

Jaden glanced over to the obelisk queen and briefly wondered what she would think if she knew that Jaden 'liked' her more than just a friend.

_**If I had to guess. Alexis would either think it's the sweetest thing in the world and then fall madly in love with you or would think you were another fanboy and halt any friendship the two of you may have. **_Inner Jaden told him.

"I am no fanboy!!!" Jaden exclaimed under his breath (A/N: how can you do that?)

"So Jaden, what are you going to do about my sis?" Atticus curiously asked.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" he stuttered looking around nervously. All the boys (except Chazz) looked at him expectantly.

"You can't hide it any longer Jaden. Just about everybody in the school knows you fancy Alexis….well…..except for Alexis. So don't try to play dumb." Bastion told him.

"Fine! I admit that I may like Lex a little more than just a friend. And even if I did, which I'm not saying that I do, 'like like' her, I know that I'll never be good enough for her." Jaden said with a depressed sigh.

A small frown plastered on the boys faces proved that Jaden made his point. "Jaden you know you don't have to think that. My sis isn't like-" Atticus began to say but was cut off as Chazz suddenly jumped up startling everyone.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing this! If Jaden isn't man enough to face Alexis then I'm gonna take a shot at it!" Chazz exclaimed loudly.

"What are you talking about now, Chazz?" Alexis demanded.

"Alexis, unfortunately I have come to realize that you won't go on a date with me willingly, which to this day I still can't figure out why. I mean come on! I'm rich, strong, and good looking!" Chazz continued to ramble about his positive traits until a cough from the peanut gallery brought him back on track.

"Well anyways. Alexis I challenge you to a duel! If I win you have to go on a date with me." Chazz declared shamelessly.

Alexis thought about it for a moment before responding. "Fine! I'll accept your challenge. But if I win you have to promise to never obsess over me again."

Chazz seemed to hesitate for a moment. "What's the matter Chazz? Are you scared?" Alexis taunted. "No! Never! The Chazz will never back down from a duel!"

"Then let's get this over with" Alexis finished as she picked up her deck and duel disk and stepped outside. Chazz and then everyone soon followed suit although Jaden still seemed to be a little stunned.

(About a minute or two later)

Chazz and Alexis stood on opposite ends of the front yard of the Slifer Red dorm. After shaking hands, activating their duel disks, and crying out DUEL! It began.

"I'll start! I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 (1200/900) in attack mode and end my turn" Chazz finished. An orange colored dragon with silver armor appeared.

"Now it's my turn! I think I'll start by summoning Cyber Tutu (1000/800) and then equip her with Angel Wings." Alexis started with one of her more famous first turn moves with the pink haired, goggle wearing ballet dancer. But now a pair of angel wings were attached to the monsters back.

"Due to Cyber Tutu's effect, she can attack your life points directly if her attack points are lower than any monster on your side of the field! Cyber Tutu attack Chazz directly!" The dancer jumped over Chazz's line of defense and struck Chazz in the shoulder with a downward axe kick. "And due to the equip card Angel Wings, you lose another 300 life points." Alexis added.

Chazz: 2700 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

"I'll end my turn by setting two cards face down." Alexis finished as two cards rested in her spell/trap zone.

"I draw and then activate my Armed Dragon Lv 3 effect. By sending it to the graveyard I can special summon Armed Dragon Lv 5 (2400/1700) from my deck!" Chazz declared. The small baby dragon on the field disappeared in a flash to be replaced by a much larger red skinned dragon covered in stronger and larger silver stainless steel.

"Then I normal summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode!" A yellow and blue colored machine robot was summoned to the field. It had no legs, just an upper body. Two cannon rifles were equipped to its shoulders.

"Before I attack, I will activate Armed Dragon Lv 5's special ability. When I discard one card in my hand to the graveyard (Chazz discards Masked Dragon: 1400 ATK) Armed Dragon can automatically destroy one monster on your side of the field with less attack points which would be your Cyber Tutu (1000 ATK)." An armored Dragon claw came crashing down on the defenseless dancer, destroying it.

"Since Angel Wings was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card." Alexis said when she drew an additional card.

"Now your wide open for attack. X-Head Cannon, Armed Dragon Lv 5 finish this duel!" Chazz commanded.

"This isn't over! I activate my face-down: Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Tutu (1000/800). Then I activate my second face down: Negate Attack to halt and end your battle phase."

"I'll end my turn right there." Chazz finished.

"I'll draw one card and then activate the ritual spell Ritual of Machine Angel. By sacrificing Cyber Tutu on the field and Cyber Prima in my hand I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400) in attack mode. And due to her special effect, you must choose one monster on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard." Alexis said confidently.

"Fine then I'll get rid of X-Head Cannon." Chazz told her when his monster shattered to pieces.

"Cyber Angel Dakini attack Chazz's Armed Dragon Lv 5 (2400ATK)." With a quick strike, the armed dragon also dissolved away.

Chazz: 2400 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

"That's it for me."

"Time to turn this around. I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. After I draw three cards, I must discard two of them (Polymerization and Ojamagic). Since Ojamagic was discarded, it's effect activates. I can now add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to my hand from my deck." Chazz explained.

_**Hey boss! How are you doin? **_Ojama Yellow asked innocently.

"Now's not the time you annoying pest!" Chazz yelled trying to smack away the annoying duel monster spirit.

"Uh…..Chazz, what is that?" Alexis asked referring to the floating little abomination.

"You can see them too?" Jaden and Chazz asked in surprise.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Alexis said as she was startled by the sudden outburst.

"No nothings wrong with it. Its actually really cool to be able to see duel monster spirits. They're really friendly." Jaden said with a smile as Winged Kuriboh came flying out of Jaden's deck to rest on his shoulder and watch the duel.

_So that's who Jaden's been talking to all those times. Wow! All this time I thought Jaden just had an overactive imagination and Chazz was just crazy._

Chazz had finally caught up with the dodging duel monster spirit and smacked it away. "Okay now that that minor annoyance is gone I can continue. My next step is summoning V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) in attack mode." A yellow and green tiger shaped machine robot appeared onto the field.

"Next I play the spell Ojama Get Ride. By discarding all three Ojamas to the graveyard, I can special summon up to three Machine-Type Union Monsters to the field. And I choose to summon Y-Dragon Head (A red winged dragon shaped machine robot), Z-Metal Tank (A yellow tank with two side cannons), and W-Wing Catapult (A blue winged shaped machine)."

"Now by combining all of them together I can special summon VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) in attack mode!" A gargantuan robot replaced Chazz's field of smaller individual machines. It was somewhat human form in that it stood upright and had two arms and two legs. But it also had red colored wings protruding from its back and two buster rifles extending out of its torso. (A/N: Actually V-Z can only be fusion summoned by fusing XYZ and VW separately. So just assume Chazz fused V and W to make VW and at the same time fused X, Y, and Z to make XYZ. And then performed a third fusion to fuse VW and XYZ.)

"And due to its effect, once per turn I can remove one card on your side of the field from play. So say goodbye to Dakini." Chazz told her when her monster disappeared in a flash of light.

"V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack her life points directly!" The two torso rifles changed direction to face her directly. Then the arm cannons also aimed at her. Four beams of energy were fired and struck Alexis hard kicking up a lot of dust in the explosion.

Chazz: 2400 LP

Alexis: 1000 LP

"Well it looks like I'm gonna win that date after all" Chazz taunted.

"The duel is not over yet!" Alexis exclaimed in defiance.

_But the truth is I don't have much left to do. _She thought. Suddenly the back of her left hand started to glow and the strange tattoo reappeared. It was the collection of the three golden triangles again.

Just as this was happening the back of Jaden's right hand started to glow as well revealing the tattoo.

(Abandoned dorm)

Ganondorf had just finished exploring the entire dorm and was about to go look around the school grounds when the triforce pendant hanging on his neck started to glow.

_The Triforce of power is reacting to the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. Somebody is using it right now!_

"SERVANTS!" Ganondorf shouted. Sean and Charley appeared and knelt before their master. George was busy looking around school 'recruiting' new members to join Ganondorf's army. By recruiting, George is actually challenging anybody he comes across to a duel. If they lose they are forcefully brain washed into Ganondorf's side.

"The Triforce is active at the moment. I want you two to retrieve it at all costs! NOW MOVE!" he yelled. Sean and Charley disappeared off to collect the triforce pieces.

(Back to the duel)

_What's going on? That strange marking appeared again? _Alexis thought as she glanced at her hand.

"Are you gonna forfeit or what?"

"No way! I am not going on a date with you Chazz!" Alexis exclaimed and drew her next card.

"I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards. Then I must discard two of them (Cyber Petite Angel and Blade Skater)."

_How did this new card get in here? It actually seems pretty powerful._

"By discarding three cards in my hand I can summon my newest card Princess of Destiny Lv 1 (0/0)!" A little girl version of Zelda appeared on the field.

"How is that going to help you? It's got no attack points!" Chazz pointed out. The rest of the gang was just a little startled at the new monster.

"Well Chazz I'm not done yet. By removing from play a number of spell cards from my graveyard, I can boost her Lv for each spell card. So I remove Angel Wings, Graceful Charity, and Ritual of Machine Angel out of play and then sacrifice Princess of Destiny Lv 1 to summon Princess of Destiny Lv 6 (0/0)!" The younger version of Zelda on the field was replaced by a taller more mature version.

"She still has zero attack points."

"Not after I activate her effect. Now for every monster I remove from play from the graveyard, she gains 600 ATK points. So by removing Cyber Petite Angel, Blade Skater, Cyber Tutu, Cyber Prima, and Cyber Angel Dakini, Princess of Destiny gets a total attack of 3000! But the fun doesn't end there. Now for every attack point she gains, your monster loses." Alexis explained.

VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Canon (0 ATK)

"No way!"

"Princess of Destiny Lv 6 attack Chazz's monster and finish the duel!" The virtual Zelda gathered a bright white energy in her hands and thrust her arms forward firing a blast of light energy, vaporizing the gargantuan and eliminating the rest of Chazz's life points.

Chazz: 0 LP

Alexis: 1000 LP

Chazz collapsed onto one knee as he was defeated. Alexis sighed out of relief and watched the triforce mark on her hands go away and the virtual monsters disappear.

"Hey Alexis! That was really cool!" Jaden told her as he ran over.

"Thanks Jaden" was all she could say as she didn't really know what happened at the end.

"What was that last card you played? Princess of Destiny or something like that? How did you get such a powerful card? I bet its really rare!" Jaden kept bombarding her with questions and comments but she couldn't answer any of them.

_My hand was glowing just like it was when I woke up. But it went away again. I have a feeling that its related to the new cards that appeared in my deck right in the middle of the duel._

(From a distance away)

Sean and Charley had just arrived at the scene to see Chazz and Alexis shake hands in good sportsmanship.

"It looks like we were too late to see who had a piece of the Triforce. However we do know that its either that boy Chazz, or the girl, Alexis." Sean told his partner. They watched the group say their goodbyes and part for their individual dorms.

"We will have to duel both of them. Charley, you handle Alexis and I will duel Chazz. Be sure to do it when she is alone. We can't have any unwanted witnesses."

Charley nodded and broke off to trail Alexis and her friends on their way to the Obelisk Girls dorm.

Sean waited and watched until the lights in the Slifer Red dorm were turned off. With an evil smirk, he crept out of the bushes and made his way to his first duel since he was enlisted in Ganondorf's army. This duel will prove his loyalty to the almighty King of Evil. And it will also prove if Chazz has the triforce or not. If not, Chazz will become the newest member of the army and that would mean Charley will be dueling one of the triforce carriers.

_Chazz is a very interesting character. I hope he will prove to be a challenge. _Sean would sit outside and wait for the opportune moment to strike.

**End Chapter**

(A/N: Thanks for Reading reader-sama. Kudos to anyone who can guess what video game Jaden and his fiends were playing in the Slifer common room. For the cards that were used in the duel, anything that is not listed below can be found at www . janime . info (get rid of the spaces.))

Cards:

Princess of Destiny Lv 1 (0/0) effect: For every spell card removed from play from the graveyard, summon the next level of Princess of Destiny for each spell card removed from play.

Princess of Destiny Lv 6 (0/0) effect: This card can only be summoned by either sacrificing one Princess of Destiny Lv 4 on the field, or by the effect of Princess of Destiny Lv 1. For every monster card removed from play from the graveyard, increase this monster's attack points by 600pts and decrease one of your opponent's monster's attack points by 600pts for each card as well.


End file.
